


Growing Pains

by jxkuzure



Series: Omegaverse [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Will, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Hannibal, To Be Continued, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxkuzure/pseuds/jxkuzure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{Omegaverse} -- Hannibal and Will find out they're going to be welcoming another addition to the Lecter-Graham family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ❄ I'm just going to be totally honest and say I've been having shit served to be on a platter for the last few weeks.
> 
> ❄ I have finals soon so don't expect anything after today ~ I hope to be free 19/12/2014
> 
> ❄ Depression and social anxiety, two things I wish I never experience in my life.
> 
> ❄ Take some PregnantOmega!Hannibal & StupidAlphaDad-To-Be!Will Graham

"Growing Pains"

**Omegaverse**

Omega Hannibal & Alpha Will Graham

**Pregnant! Hannibal & Stupid Dad-to-be Will Graham**

 Anonymously

 

> The day they both found out they were going to be fathers was like a dream come true, Will was in tears while Hannibal just accepted the life brewing in his stomach. Even at his age, he was accepting the fact that he was still fertile enough to produce offspring. The first few days involved making arrangements for the spare bedroom upstairs, informing close friends (Alana especially), and discussing the matters of parenthood. Will Graham was pretty much as clueless as they came but Hannibal educated him from the pregnancy, to the birth, and finally the simple things--changing diapers and preparing bottles.
> 
> Will found himself as the Alpha in the relationship gloating over him--the gnawing thoughts of being too unstable to care for a child slapped him in the face. The Chesapeake Ripper, his mate, who's going to be swollen in just a few short months, interfered with his work. He was going to be the sire of his enemy's offspring. He loved Hannibal but he couldn't come to the realization that he actually made something of his _design_. Yet he still held onto the little hope that he'll be a good enough sire for Hannibal.
> 
> The first month stayed adequately normal--Hannibal resumed his psychiatry while Will Graham still helped Jack Crawford on crime scenes. A few items for the upcoming nursery remained in their shipment boxes but the guest room had already been painted honey gold. Light wood furniture covered in a sheet of plastic was a reminder that Will wasn't dreaming and he was actually having a child with his close friend, now lover, Hannibal Lecter.
> 
> As time followed, Hannibal found himself craving food he would never fathom touching. Mostly fried and blood-clotting creations of Western culture--Hannibal continued to follow his diet. Until one day after a crime scene with Will, he pulled his Bentley into a Jack-In-A-Box and ordered as many curly fries they could give him for a fifty. The FBI profiler looked on in horror as he watched Hannibal stuff curly fries into his orifice. He would never believe that Hannibal Lecter would even touch a French fry. Hannibal wiped his fingers and mouth on some napkins and didn't say a single word on the way home.
> 
> Hannibal was beginning to swap his tailored suits for cashmere sweaters and silk pants, Will watched as his mate bounced around the house doing his daily routine. He stopped taking patients and had most of his days free (if he didn't join Will to crime scenes.) His sweater hid the baby bump but Will couldn't help but to purr happily. For the first time in his life he had something to cherish--something stable enough for him to keep tabs on his sanity.
> 
> _He was actually happy_.

 

********

"Hannibal, you should sit down...I can clean the kitchen.", Will said softly as he watched Hannibal from the island counter, wiping down glasses and plates. The omega didn't look up from his task but acknowledged Will's concern. He needed no assistance but the worrisome look in Will's eyes made him reconsider. He sighed and sat down the plate in his hand.

"--I would appreciate the help, thank you.", Hannibal replied.

Will walked around the island counter and started on the dishes remaining in the sink, washing and rinsing, before sticking them into the dish washer. Hannibal watched with a keen eye but did not scold Will for not using hot water. In a way it amused him, his mate was clueless even on basic household chores. In due time Will would be able to warm bottles and change diapers, Hannibal mused to himself. Only seven months into his pregnancy, Hannibal had to keep himself busy with something other than fast food cravings and polishing silverware. Besides that, Hannibal felt just as normal as he did before his stomach tripled in size.

"--You'll be a great sire, William.", Hannibal comments after the kitchen was cleaned. Will looked his shoulder and nodded.

"And you'll be a great father."

Both of them chuckled lightly and went their separate ways; Will retreating into the living room and Hannibal going upstairs into the nursery.

*****************

Hannibal ran his fingers over a yellow fleece blanket, his fingers excited by the softness of the fabric. The nursery was mostly completed--all it needed was the child. Yellow in hues of cream, gold, and honey had been the chosen color scheme, something more vibrant than the other parts of the house. He felt oddly at peace with himself when he sat in the nursery--the carnal cravings for flesh withered away day by day. He wasn't going to hang in the towel as the Ripper--not until the child was old enough to understand what he was. Many dismiss omegas as too fragile for extreme physical exertion but Hannibal trained himself from a young age to withstand his gender counterpart. Of all he had bested and devoured, no one yet has tested his bonds. He chuckled softly and caressed the swell of his belly.

_Soon, yet not soon enough._

******************

 

Will flipped through one of the various parenting magazines Hannibal had purchased earlier in the week in defeat. He understood nothing about the whole 'tender love and care' scenario (never experiencing it during his childhood). In the magazine it was best to keep the mother/father in great care as well as the child, but, Hannibal never allowed Will to assist his needs. He never rubbed his feet or his back, not even attend "yoga" classes. Will couldn't even touch his toes let alone do a sleeping dog. He closed the magazine and tossed it back on the coffee table. This was going to be harder than he imagined. In his fluttery chest he was ecstatic for the upcoming birth only short weeks away. The sound of a newborn infant crying across the room, the coos it would make towards its parents, and the swell of pride in both parents.

 _Just a few more weeks_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❆ I really had no idea how labor worked (besides internet sources and from what my mom told me) so hopefully this is accurate even in a Omegaverse
> 
> ❆ Oh look at me, writing a fic while I should studying for two of my hardest finals...Wow.
> 
> ❆ Enjoy while I sweat nervously about my GPA

First it was the contractions, then the additional pain of even standing, and lastly an unstable mate walking back and forth in the hospital hallway while snacking on aspirin. Hannibal watched as nurses hurried in and out of his room with essential supplies for the upcoming birth. He could hear Alana and Beverly in the hallway trying to pacify Will and only shook his head. Instead of worrying about his sire, he focused on counting the minutes in between the contractions. Quite a simple process if the nurses didn't break his concentration.

 

Hannibal planned for a C-section for the wellbeing of both him and the child; vaginal birth especially at his age also had its own complications. Even so, the C-section could also be dangerous as well. Epidural had been issued for the last few hours he'd been in the hospital and left him feeling _happy_.

 

Will Graham managed to calm himself before entering the room, sheepishly looking around at the medical supplies, and skittering as a nurse brushed past him. Hannibal noticed his entrance and smiled softly.

"William.", he cooed. "I'm going to be fine.

Will swallowed the knot in his throat and came to his mate's side--obviously uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"Y-yeah, I know.", Will replied. "I'll be here by your side.

The fruit of labor was granted with a wailing, squirming, and lively baby boy--Hannibal was still dazed from the drugs but could hear the doctors congratulating him and Will. Suited in blue scrubs, Will held a pair of scissors and carefully cut the cord between Hannibal and the new infant; the life line they had for over eight months. Now swaddled in baby blue, Hannibal could fully visualize Will holding the child--cooing soft noises to pacify him.

"We didn't even pick a name.", Hannibal slurred. "But I have one..."

Will looked up and tilted to his head to the side.

"Robertas, in the honor of my late uncle."

"It's a perfect name, Hannibal."

Will ran his fingers over Robertas' check and leaned over Hannibal, instantly, the baby babbled towards his father. Hannibal opened his arms and held little Robertas close, purring and taking in the sweetly scented human being. A mixture of cream and honey, Hannibal cherished the scent of his little one. The doctors and nurses had sewed him up prior to gaining consciousness. The scar was noticeable but would heal in time.

"He's beautiful.", Will commented, stroking the little bit of silvery hair the newborn had. "He really is."

"In all my years I never expected to be with child let alone give birth to one.", Hannibal said. "Thank you Will for bestowing such a gift."

The two looked at each other with fondness and remained tentative on the new life in their grasps. Robertas would never feel heartbreak or sorrow, as long as Hannibal and Will paved the golden way. He would never know what it means to be left alone. In those precious moments both parents vowed to stay together for the sake of their child--until the time where they must part on the spectrum.


End file.
